Amazed
by Nova Strike
Summary: A little Songfic about Treize and Lady Une, awww!


Author's Notes: I dunno if I picked the RIGHT song (^^; If not, forgive me! *Looks pleading*), though this is like a Prequel to 'For You Are Beautiful', mostly told from Lady Une's side. There's actually talking (WOOHOO!) and it's a little... Well, go ahead, read, them tell me your opinions. I'll just hide in the closet now... *Hide*  
Disclaimer: I down own the song or characters. I'm just a Dirt Poor Moron. ^_^;;  
  
  
Amazed  
Song by: Lone Star  
Songfic by Nova Strike  
IThe chances for love like this are as few as truely nobile spirits in these times./I Treize thought to himself, glancing at the paper in his hand. II think now is a time to try taking this oppertunity./I Treize pressed the key on his console.  
"Lady, will you please come into my office?"  
  
Everytime our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
I almost more then I can take  
Baby, when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone  
Or Anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams  
  
Lady Une gazed at her closet. Tonight was a costume ball; she and Treize had been invited. However, Treize had told her to go alone. He might not be able to show up.  
He had things to do, he had told her.  
II suppose I will have to go alone, Mister Treize./I Une thought miserably. She couldn't have a good time without the OZ General. She felt passionately for him, but society demanded they not show feelings to each other because of differing ranks.  
Une always cursed these rules of society, and prayed they changed. Pulling a soft blue gown from the closet, she prepared for the ball. Sometimes, even she didn't understand what Treize saw in the military and work.  
  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you  
  
The OZ colonel stepped onto the dance floor. There were many people, and some had a medieval theme, like she. She was, head to toe, dressed as a princess.  
IThis means nothing without my prince..../I Une thought as she sat in a chair. Her brown hair trickled slightly over her shoulders; her brown eyes were dull. She wished Treize were there. She was lonely for his company. She watched couples dancing, and felt very much alone. The feeling mounted, but she didn't cry.  
She held her ground, which slowly slipped away under her feet...  
  
The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby, you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time  
Every time  
I wanna spend the whole night  
In your eyes  
  
Treize gazed at the picture of Lady Une he kept on his desk during the late hours. He couldn't focus on his paperwork. He just wanted to be with Une.  
IIt's not terribly late yet,/I The OZ General thought. II can go home, change, and join her. Yes, I beleive I shall./I Treize smiled at his plan.  
IThese can wait until morning.../I Treize thought, rising as he exited the building. He headed for home.  
  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you  
  
Une glanced as the newcomer entered the ballroom. His costume was bright silver armor; with a black cape strapped to it. Noone could see his face. He didn't speak as he made his way to her, the rapier at his side, so out of place with his costume, glinted. Reaching Une, he removed his helmet and extended his hand.  
"Lady, may I have this dance?" Treize asked softly. Speechless, Une took his hand. Treize smiled, and, wrapping his arm about her waist, he placed the helmet down. Gently, Treize led his Lady to the dance floor, and they began to dance. Neither could remember a time they were happier, even through the months to come, then wheny shared that one dance, the one of so very few moments they could express and share their love for one another.  
  
Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and Ever  
Every little thing that you do  
(Baby every little thing that you do)  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you.... 


End file.
